


Scelte di padri e figli

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aging, Conversation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Mortality, Númenor, Parenthood, Second Age, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Quando Vardamir annuncia al padre che rinuncerà allo Scettro, Elros si trova davanti a una scelta che fatica ad accettare.
Relationships: Elros Tar-Minyatur & Vardamir
Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832566
Kudos: 3





	Scelte di padri e figli

«Non penso che siederò mai al tuo posto, padre».

Sorpreso da quell’affermazione, Elros sollevò lo sguardo sul suo primogenito, mentre ripartivano le pile infinite di pergamene.

«Non vuoi diventare re?» gli disse e agitò un rotolo. «Ti assicuro che non si tratta solo di passare al vaglio proposte di legge del Consiglio».

O almeno, in parte. Non avrebbe immaginato nemmeno lui che governare un regno avrebbe voluto dire tanto lavoro dietro una scrivania. Non aveva ricordi di sua madre impegnata per ore in quel modo, ma si era dovuto rendere conto in fretta che la piccola comunità alle Bocche del Sirion non aveva avuto le strutture e la complessità che richiedeva Númenórë.

Ripose la pergamena nella pila.

E dire che era lui il responsabile di tutto questo.

Ma, se nei primi tempi aveva tentato di mantenere semplice e lineare la gestione del regno, avere a che fare con una comunità così vasta e che viveva tanto a lungo e, soprattutto, era in pace, aveva portato alla nascita di strutture complesse.

Regioni, con capoluoghi. Il Consiglio. Gilde degli artigiani e dei mercanti.

Tutti che avevano necessità e richieste, e che facevano capo a lui.

Coinvolgere i suoi figli era stato fondamentale per reggere tutto.

Vardamir continuò a distribuire le pergamene nei tre gruppi – in base all’urgenza – srotolando solo l’inizio della pergamena per sbirciare data e argomento.

«La ragione è molto più prosaica» disse e allungò una mano verso quella di Elros stretta intorno alla penna. «Puoi vedere anche tu che, per quanto molto più giovane di te, potrei sembrare tuo coetaneo».

Elros guardò le loro mani, una vicina all’altra: la sua dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, i tendini che scolpivano la pelle pallida, e quella di suo figlio, più tozza per quanto non meno elegante, con la pelle segnata da sottili linee.

Sottili linee che colse anche intorno ai suoi occhi, quando ne incontrò lo sguardo.

«Cosa vuol dire? Non credi di essere in grado di prendere il mio posto solo per qualche segno del tempo in più?»

Elros afferrò la mano di Vardamir, prima che la ritraesse.

«Non sei meno capace di me e hai passato tutta la tua vita adulta ad aiutarmi. Sarei la metà del re che sono, senza di te. Sono sicuro che da solo te la caverai più che bene».

«È questo il problema: inizio a essere stanco. Come se avessi già regnato tutta la vita». Lo sguardo di Vardamir si addolcì. «E non perché tu mi abbia imposto responsabilità che non avrei dovuto sostenere, tutt’altro, ma perché non sono più quello di una volta e me ne accorgo a ogni stagione che passa».

Elros mollò la sua mano. «Posso lasciare che ti dedichi ai tuoi studi a tempo pieno, se è quello che desideri. Dopotutto sono capace di gestire da solo i miei doveri. Mi piace la tua compagnia, ma non vuol dire che devi sacri–».

Vardamir scosse la testa.

«Riesco a gestire il mio tempo tra l’aiuto a te e i miei studi, non ti preoccupare» gli disse. «Ti assicuro che mi fa piacere darti una mano, ma per il bene del regno ti suggerirei di iniziare a coinvolgere anche Amandil, cosicché possa essere pronto nel caso io dovessi lasciargli lo Scettro senza regnare».

Elros mosse le labbra ma non ne uscì alcun suono. Un peso era precipitato sul suo cuore e si aggravava quanto più assorbiva le parole di Vardamir e il suo aspetto.

Non era questo che aveva immaginato, quando aveva rinunciato alla vita degli Elfi. Aveva preso la sua decisione perché aveva desiderato sapere che, un giorno, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e dimenticato tutto il suo passato. Aveva voluto la certezza che non avrebbe continuato a portarsi dietro il peso dell’abbandono di suo padre, del dolore di sua madre, degli anni ostaggio dei nemici del suo popolo e tutto quello che aveva imparato non solo da loro, ma anche osservando il loro esempio.

Gli dispiaceva separarsi per sempre da Elrond? Sì, ma era certo che non si sarebbe accorto di essere separato da lui. E suo fratello avrebbe sempre custodito il suo ricordo e un giorno avrebbe riabbracciato la loro madre anche per lui.

Elros aveva bisogno di sapere che sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui la sua vita sarebbe finita e sarebbe stato davvero libero. Non aveva bisogno di altra benedizione, per poter andare avanti.

Vedere ogni anno scorrere adagio non solo per lui, ma anche per sua moglie e il suo popolo, gli aveva fatto cogliere appieno il significato del dono che avevano fatto i Valar alla sua gente.

Una vita più lunga e piena di qualsiasi Edain, ma che alla fine li avrebbe graziati con l’oblio eterno.

Avrebbero lasciato il posto alle nuove generazioni, perché godessero a loro volta delle stagioni della vita, senza il peso dei loro antenati che camminavano ancora sulle stesse strade, a incatenarli agli errori del passato senza possibilità di scoprire un diverso futuro.

Così i segni del tempo su sua moglie erano un dono, un ricordo degli anni passati insieme. I figli e i nipoti, che crescevano e formavano nuove famiglie, li rasserenavano sul futuro della loro stirpe una volta che loro avessero lasciato il mondo.

Ma sul suo primogenito quelle linee sulla pelle lo colpivano come uno schiaffo. Sentiva di averlo derubato di quel tempo dono dei Valar, e di continuare a derubarlo con la sua vitalità e le forze ancora intatte, e con quella mano ferma intorno allo Scettro dopo quasi quattrocentonovant’anni di vita.

Forse avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro ora e permettere a Vardamir di regnare, di svolgere apertamente quella funzione che aveva svolto per anni nell’ombra. Avrebbe dovuto liberarlo dalla sua presenza ingombrante, fargli godere di quella benedizione che si era guadagnata la loro gente.

«No, padre, non è ancora giunto il mio momento per regnare» disse suo figlio, cogliendo la direzione dei suoi pensieri con una precisione che aveva dell’elfico. «Spero non verrà mai».

«Speranza vana. Un giorno non saremo più seduti a questa scrivania, uno di fronte all’altro, e allora tu regnerai».

Vardamir posizionò l’ultima pergamena nella pila delle non urgenti e sollevò gli occhi su Elros.

C’era una limpidezza nel suo sguardo, che si scontrava con i sensi di colpa sorti in lui durante quella conversazione. Una determinazione, che lo fece dubitare della correttezza delle sue riflessioni.

«Sono sicuro di questa mia decisione, padre» disse Vardamir. «In tanti anni, mai una volta ho desiderato stringere la mano intorno allo Scettro, sedere al seggio reale in Consiglio e sentire la gente rivolgersi a me con un titolo regale. Non sento di poter fare nulla per il regno che tu non abbia già fatto, forse proprio perché ero con te quando hai preso molte di quelle decisioni.

«Sto vivendo già la tua eredità, ogni giorno al tuo fianco, e grazie a te posso approfondire le mie conoscenze sui popoli da cui discendiamo, senza responsabilità che non sarei in grado di sopportare da solo».

Vardamir abbozzò un sorriso e continuò a parlare con tono rassicurante, ma fermo.

«Non ho bisogno di altro, non sentirti in pena per me. Non sto rifiutando qualcosa che è mio di diritto perché mi è stato usurpato, ma rinuncio liberamente a uno dei tuoi doni per darlo a qualcuno che ne ha più bisogno di me».

Elros inspirò a fondo e si sollevò dalla sedia, per andare alla finestra. In lontananza, il Meneltarma affondava le sue radici nella terra emersa, coperta da campi e pascoli verdi sotto il sole pomeridiano. Un’atmosfera così pacifica, ben diversa da quella in cui aveva preso quella che aveva creduto la decisione più difficile della sua vita.

Come era stato semplice decidere solo per se stesso. Ora, la sua decisione avrebbe influito sulla vita di suo figlio e sul loro rapporto.

La sensazione di aver fallito Vardamir minacciava di attenuarsi alle sue rassicurazioni, ma Elros voleva appigliarcisi con disperazione. Non voleva scacciare il pensiero dalla sua mente, per avere la coscienza pulita, dire “lo ha deciso lui, è una sua scelta, mi sono limitato ad accontentarlo”. Gli sembrava di non essere migliore di suo padre, altrimenti.

Ma lo conosceva davvero, suo padre? Non lo ricordava a malapena, sovrapposto com’era il viso dei suoi ricordi con quello stilizzato delle opere d’arte che lo ritraevano.

Eppure, c’era stato un altro padre che aveva imposto ai figli le sue scelte, facendosi scudo dell’amore filiale che loro gli portavano. Le sue zie e sua nonna si erano assicurate che lui ricordasse bene la storia del creatore di quel gioiello maledetto che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, perché imparasse a non scambiare i suoi desideri per il bene dei suoi figli.

Doveva tenerlo in mente più di ogni altro monito.

Se Vardamir non voleva regnare, Elros non poteva obbligarlo facendo leva sui suoi sensi di colpa. Doveva rispettare le sue scelte, anche se non gli piacevano e non erano quel che aveva immaginato per lui. Dopotutto, non gli piacevano solo perché gli sembrava di aver fallito nei suoi confronti, non perché davvero le trovasse contrarie alla natura di suo figlio.

Doveva mettere da parte la sua volontà, perché non avrebbe portato gioia a nessuno se non a se stesso. E non era della sua felicità che stavano discutendo. Non era più tempo di pensare solo alla sua vita.

Elros si voltò di nuovo verso lo studio, verso Vardamir che lo aspettava paziente e calmo, come se stessero giocando a carte e non decidendo il suo futuro.

«Da domani, fa’ venire anche Amandil nel mio studio» disse e le parole uscirono con più facilità di quanto si fosse aspettato. «È ora che impari cosa gli spetta quando verrà il tempo di stringere lo Scettro di Númenórë».

Gli occhi di Vardamir brillarono, di gioia o lacrime trattenute – Elros non ebbe il tempo di capirlo, perché suo figlio chinò subito la testa in segno di gratitudine, mentre lui tornava alla scrivania. Alle scartoffie e alle decisioni da prendere.

Aveva creduto davvero la mortalità la scelta più difficile della sua vita?

Era stato un ingenuo.

La scelta più difficile era lasciare che suo figlio prendesse finalmente la sua strada.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia che ho scritto lo scorso autunno, da un’idea un po’ più datata, ma che non avevo ancora trovato in quale contesto calare. Sapevo solo di voler ritrarre questo momento.  
> Non intendevo postarla così presto, volevo postarla addirittura dopo un altro racconto.  
> Ma Christopher Tolkien ci ha lasciati giovedì e... ho sentito il bisogno di pubblicare qualcosa come piccolo tributo per il suo lavoro enorme, e l’impatto che quel lavoro ha avuto per me come fanwriter e come scrittrice.  
> In particolare, Numenor è diventato il mio più grande amore del legendarium (e di qualsiasi fandom) grazie agli appunti di Tolkien che Chris ha messo in ordine, catalogato e da cui ha cercato di trarre un senso per qualcuno al di fuori di suo padre e che mi hanno permesso di scoprire questa realtà che ha incendiato – e incendia tutt’ora – la mia fantasia.  
> Non c’è scritto da nessuna parte nel legendarium che Vardamir avesse aiutato il padre nel governo della neonata Numenor – solo che era dedito agli studi dell’“ancient lore” di Elfi e Uomini.  
> Il senso del mio headcanon emerge dalla storia, ma solo nel rileggerlo dopo la morte di Chris mi sono accorta del parallelo che ho creato col rapporto tra i Tolkien padre e figlio, parallelo che ha reso questa storia particolarmente adatta a un tributo.  
> Dopotutto, Chris Tolkien ha dedicato la sua vita al lavoro del padre... che era anche un po’ suo.  
> Quindi: grazie.  
> Per fortuna non hai mai avuto a che fare col mio lavoro, ma io sono contenta di aver incontrato il tuo.
> 
> Un grazie anche a chi leggerà questa storia!  
> Alla prossima,  
> Kan


End file.
